you for me
by Ciel Lovelip's
Summary: tentang usaha seorang choi siwon menundukkan hati seorang cho kyuhyun...
1. Chapter 2

**YOU FOR ME**

_Disclaimer : Milik semua orang.. *plak* maksudnya milik tuhan, orang tuanya dan diri mereka sendiri…_

_Warning : MaleXmale,Boy's love, Yaoi, dan sebangsanya… XD_

_Rate : T *Aman*_

_Pair : WonKyu.._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hyung, mau main game denganku?"

"Hmm.. Boleh."

"Baiklah, Siwon hyung pegang yang mobil putih dan aku yang mobil merah."

"Hmm.."

"Kita mulai hyung.."

"Silahkan.."

"Ngg.. hyung, seharusnya yang hyung perhatikan itu layar Tv-nya, bukan wajahku.."

_Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun._

"Hyung..! hyung mau minta apa dariku sebagai kado ulang tahun Siwon hyung?"

"Apa itu penting Kyu?"

"Tentu saja hyung, saat Aku berulang tahunkan hyung membelikan ku koleksi game terbar, itu pasti mahal.. dan sekarang aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Siwon hyung, jadi… Siwon hyung mau minta kado apa dariku?"

"Hmm.. Aku hanya ingin kau memakai ini, dan kalau kau mau.. Aku akan memakaikannya untukmu."

"Ci..Cin-cin hyung?"

"Ne, wae Kyu?"

"A-Aniyo."

"…"

"…"

"Will you marry me, Cho Kyuhyun?"

_Dan Kyuhyun pun menjatuhkan cin-cin yang baru sajadi ambilnya dari tangan Siwon sebagai jawaban._

"Berhenti memandangi ku hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan mengadukan mu pada teukkie hyung."

"Hahaha.. Kau seperti yeojya yang sedang dirayu namja Kyu."

"Maksud Siwon hyung?"

"Hmm.. Kau takut kalau namja yang sedang merayumu 'meng-apa-apa kan mu' sehingga kau mengadu pada umma mu"

_Dan Kyuhyunpun langsung menyemburkan jus apel-nya yang belum sempat ia telan._

"Hyung, Gomawo."

"Untuk apa Kyu?"

"Karena tadi malam Wookie hyung sudah membuat nasi goreng untukku."

"Nasi goreng?"

"Ne hyung, Wookie hyungkan yang menaruh sepiring penuh nasi goreng diatas meja di samping tempat tidurku, tidak mungkinkan Sungmin hyung yang memasak untukku karena dia sedang diluar negri untuk keperluan syutting drama."

"Ne.. ne Kyu, tapi bukan aku yang memasak nasi goreng untukmu."

"Lalu, kalau bukan Wookie hyung siapa? Yang ada di dorm malam kemarinkan hanya Aku, Wookie hyung, Yesung hyung dan.. Siwon hyung."

"Hmm.. mungkin Siwon hyung yang memasak untukmu Kyunnie, soalnya kemarin malam dia minta izin padaku untuk memakai dapur.. hm… sepertinya mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir kau akan kelaparan kalau pulang kuliah larut malam."

_Dan Kyuhyunpun hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum ah, bukan.. tapi menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun._

"Hyung, kenapa sampai saat ini Siwon hyung belum mencari pendamping hidup hyung?"

"Pendamping hidup?"

"Ne, maksudku calon istri hyung."

"Untuk apa aku mencari calon istri Kyu, kalau calon 'istri' ku sudah ada di hadapanku."

"Ternyata Siwon hyung itu banyak pacarnya ya.. hahaha baru saja putus beberapa hari , hyung langsung punya penggantinya.."

"Lalu kenapa Kyu, apa kau cemburu."

_Dan Kyuhyunpun langsung menghentikan tawanya._

**TBC or,**

**Delet…!**


	2. you for me chap 2

**YOU FOR ME**

**Disclaimer **: Milik tuhan, orang tuanya, dan diri mereka sendiri..

**Warning **: MaleXmale, Boy's love, Yaoi..

**Rate** : T..

**Pair **: WonKyu..

**A/N** : _Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf, soal fic ini.. ini bukan prolog ya, tapi memang ceritanya disingkat-singkat gaje gitu *plak* oke, mungkin ini salah author pabbo ini yang tidak menyebutkan embel-embel Drabel.. :D sekali lagi maaf atas_ _ketidak nyamanan nya(?), maaf jika mengecewakan, maaf juga kalau author kebanyakan nyerocos,dan tenang saja, sekarang fic ini sudah dipasang pagar pembatas(?) agar reader tidak pusing membacanya… maaf at_ hmfpt *dibekepWonKyu*_

**WonKyu **_: oke.. keep reading…_

**Dorm Super Junior..**

"Siwonnie, kau apakan Kyunnie-ku?"

"Maksud teukkie hyung?"

"Kemarin dia tidak apa-apa, tapi tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba mual dan muntah-muntah, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyunnie.. Siwonnie?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa hyung, kalaupun terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun seharusnya hyung bertanya pada Sungmin hyung, bukan aku."

"Masalahnya dia jadi seperti itu semenjak kau mengajaknya pergi."

"Ta_"

"Selain itu kau dan Kyuhyun kemarin tidak pulang, dan kau bilang.. kau menginap dihotel bersamanya."

"Iya hyung, tapi a_"

"Aku tidak mau tahu alasanmu, yang pasti kau harus tanggung jawab Siwonnie, aku tidak mau jika 'anak-ku' hamil dan saat dia melahirkan bayinya, bayinya tidak punya sosok seorang ayah.. kau tentu tidak mau bukan jika harus berhadapan dengan Kanginnie."

_Dan Siwonpun hanya terdiam saat mendengar 'umma-nya' Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk segera menikahi Kyuhyun, mungkin Siwon memang ingin mendapatkan Kyuhyun tapi bukan begini caranya.. selain itu ada yang lebih penting lagi, Kyuhyun kan namja.. bagaimana mungkin seorang namja bisa hamil…!_

**Apartement Siwon..**

"Hyungdeul, menurut kalian aku cocok memakai baju warna apa untuk pesta nanti malam?"

"Semua baju cocok untukmu, Kyunnie."

"Itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan Teukkie hyung."

"Menurutku kau cocok memakai baju berwarna putih."

"Benarkah, apa alasannya Siwon hyung?"

"Karena kau Uke."

"UAPPAAAHH.."

_Dan pagi yang tentram didorm Sujupun dikacaukan oleh suara teriakan-teriakan lebay *digamparELF* maaf, maksudnya terkejut dari para member Suju saat mendengar perkataan seorang Choi Siwon._

**Dorm SuJu..**

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata issue itu benar adanya.. iyakan Hyukie."

"Ne Hae-ah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, aku rasa hyungdeul juga baru tahu baru-baru ini."

"Siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan hyung?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa Kyu, bagaimana dengan kandungan mu? Apa bayimu baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Donghae hyung, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi Kyu, kami semua sudah tahu.. buatkanlah kami keponakan yang banyak ya Kyu.. dorm pasti ramai jika banyak anak-anak. Hahaha.."

"Aku rasa Donghae hyung dan Hyukie hyung yang harusnya 'memproduksi' anak yang banyak, bukankah kalian sering melakukan hal 'itu'.."

_Donghaepun langsung diam saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dan Donghae juga mendapat hadiah berupa 'elusan a.k.a jitakan' dari Hyukie-nya.. sungguh type Uke yang sangat menyayangi semenya._

**Di Supermarket..**

"Kyu, apa saja yang harus kita beli?"

"Sebentar hyung, kalau tidak salah tadi Wookie hyung memberiku catatan kecil.. ngg, aku simpan dimana ya? Hmm.. ah, ini dia.."

"Apa isinya?"

"Kita harus ke bagian sayuran hyung, setelah itu kita ke bagian makanan pokok."

"hm, baiklah.. ayo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Total semuanya 100ribu won."

"Ngg.. hyung, aku lupa membawa dompet.."

"Biar aku yang bayar."

"Terimakasih tuan, ini kembaliannya.. kalian tampak serasi, pasti kalian pasangan baru.. semoga cepat mendapat momongan ya tuan.."

"Aku tidak akan datang kesini lagi jika pelayannya masih kau, dan dengar kami bukan sepasang kekasih.."

"Maafkan dia, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, 'istri' tuan pasti pasti sedang 'kedatangan tamu'.."

"AARGH.. sudahlah, aku duluan ke mobil hyung.."

"Baiklah, kami permisi noona."

"ne, silahkan datang lagi tuan."

**Di Dorm SuJu..**

"Hyung, apa menurutmu si evil itu sudah jadian dengan siwonnie?"

"Hmm.. entahlah, memangnya kenapa Yesungie, tumben kau memperhatikan 'adikmu?'"

"Sebaiknya jawabannya sudah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah Chullie?"

"Itu bagus, siapa tahu si iblis itu menjadi malaikat.. sepertimu."

"Aku setuju dengan Hechull hyung, bagaimana denganmu Hyukie?"

"Entahlah Hae-ah, aku tidak tahu.. menurut readers bagaimana? *plak* eh, maksudku kalau menurut author bagaimana? *doubelplak*.."

"Hyukie kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi kau ditampar-tampar terus(?) lainkali kalau author yang bikin nih penpik minta kita buat jadi bintang tamu(?) dipenpiknya kita jangan mau, aku tidak tega melihatmu di aniaya."

"Tidak apa Hae-ah, ini bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan 'keganasanmu' saat ditempat tidur."

"Sudah-sudah, yang akan kita bahas bukan kalian tapi_"

"Tapi apa Teukkie hyung?"

"Oh Kyu, kau sudah pulang."

"Mianhe, aku ada janji dengan Kibummie.. jadi aku harus pergi."

"Aku juga mau menghubungi Hannie dulu."

"Ah, aku lupa belum memberi makan Ddongkoma."

"Aku harus menghubungi Kanginnie, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan denganku. Kau istirahatlah.. kau pasti lelah Kyu."

"Ne, teukkie hyung."

"Eunhyuk hyung, a_"

"Mian Kyu, aku juga harus pergi.. aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

'Kenapa giliran aku datang semuanya pada bubar?'

**Di kamar KyuMin..**

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa main klarinet Kyu, kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu hyung, memangnya kau siapa?"  
"Aku seme-mu Kyu, Jika kau lupa.."

**Di Hotel..**

"Baiklah untuk pembagian kamar kali ini biar aku yang mengatur, tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf.. berhubung kamar hotelnya sedang penuh jadi aku putuskan un_"

"Jadi, intinya kami harus berbagi kamarkan Hanggeng hyung."

"Iya hae, dan aku harap kalian tidak protes dengan siapapun roommate kalian."

"Ya ya ya, terserah hyung.. aku sudah lelah cepatlah sedikit."

"Baiklah untuk kamar no.334 akan diisi oleh Donghae dan Wookie.. ini kuncinya."

"Ne, gomawo hyung.. ayo Wookie."

"Dan untuk kamar no.333 akan diisi oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun, in_"

"Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan dia hyung?"

"Biar kau dapat pencerahan Kyu.. o, iya ini kuncinya Wonnie."

"Dan kamar no.332 tentu saja akan diisi oleh Zhoumi dan Henry.. ini kuncinya henly-ah."

"Xiexie ge, hmm.. gege tidur sendiri?"

"Ne, henly.."

"Ap_"

"Henly-ya, sudahlah.. ayo kita ke kamar.. ge kami duluan."

"Ne, istirahatlah.. jadwal kita padat untuk besok."

**Di kamar 331..**

"Kenapa rasanya ada yang hilang ya? Hmm.. atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

**Kamar 332..**

"Mimi-ge.. aku perhatikan gege banyak diam, ada apa ge?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa henly-ah, tidurlah ini sudah malam.."

**Kamar 333..**

"Hyung kau tidur di sofa saja, aku tidak mau berbagi tempat tidur, apa lagi denganmu."

"Ne, Kyu.. seme harus mengalah pada ukenya bukan."

**PRAAANG BLEETAK JDDAAAR…**

**Kamar 334.. **

"Kenapa kamar sebelah berisik sekali ya, membuatku lapar saja."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali hyung."

"Kau benar Wookie, bagaimana kalau kau memasak saja untukku."

_Wookiepun hanya menghembuskan napas mendengar permintaan Donghae._

**THE END…**

_Akhirnya selesai sampai disini, o, iya.. ada yang mau request couple…? *Readers:gakada* Yesunglah.. thanks for read and now… REPPPIIUUUUU… :D *dicekikreaderskarenatereak2*_


End file.
